Una carta
by MonoAzul
Summary: Drabble Mimato para la actividad de San Valentín del topic.
**!Hola! Aquí su simio no tan preferido con un drabble Mimato, que participa de la actividad de San Valentín del topic de la pareja que Trollei odia más, a pesar de ser tan popular. La envidia, pues.
**

 **La palabra que me tocó: Pintalabios.**

 **Palabras: 608  
**

 **Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen y hago esto sin ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

Con la mirada enturbiada por las lágrimas, Mimi sostenía una carta. Una hoja sencilla de papel, de una sola carilla y escrita con aquella letra alargada y hermosa, que conocía tan bien. No había dirección de remitente, de todas formas no importaba, él se había ido. Decía así:

* * *

» _Me_ _g_ _ustan las tardes en tu casa. Aunque digas que no, que me aburro, eso es porque aún no entiendes que prefiero el silencio porque me gusta observarte. Sé que te gusta, por ejemplo, que te haga té de jazmín mientras tú te pintas las uñas, o que toque la guitarra mientras te miras en el espejo, probando tu vestido y tu mirada._

 _»Me das algo para ojear, alguna revista, algún libro de arte y crees que con eso me basta para matar el aburrimiento; yo nunca me aburriría de verte. Eres hermosa, el color es rosa y oro en ti. Miel y rosa. Todo lo que tocas adquiere esa tonalidad, tal vez incluso yo._

 _»Quisiera decírtelo, decirte lo bella que eres y lo mucho que te amo, pero no puedo. No soy bueno con las palabras._

 _»Prefiero observarte. Me gusta verte frente al espejo, verte charlando con aquella gemela tuya a la que también amo; si te lo dijera te pondrías celosa de ti misma, lo sé. También me gusta verte cuando te maquillas, yo lo creo innecesario, pero a veces bizqueas un poco cuando te pintas los labios, abres un poco la boca y te concentras en una expresión deliciosa, y me dan ganas de morderte a ti y tu pintalabios dulzón hasta dejarte la boca pulposa y tener tu brillo en toda mi cara. Saborearte._

 _»Provocas eso en mí, no sé por qué, pero te deseo como nunca he deseado a nadie en toda mi vida, y sentir que puedo tenerte me hace dichoso, me da una claridad que nunca tuve antes. Perdona mi egoísmo, quiero ser sincero. Te deseo._

 _»Sé también que a veces eso te hace daño, pero no puedo evitarlo. Y sé que tú te sientes igual conmigo, que también me amas, lo siento cuando te beso, cuando te abrazo, cuando hacemos el amor a pesar de tus berrinches. ¡Porque puedes llegar a ser una chiquilla exasperante! Aún así nada se compara a tenerte entre mis brazos y sentirte, sentir tu olor, tu cuerpo, y oírte decir mi nombre con aquella voz que reconocería entre miles de voces, y besar aquella boca que es la única que quiero besar siempre._

 _»Tal vez soy insuficiente para ti a veces, pero brillas demasiado y a ratos no puedo seguirte el paso. Tal vez eres todo lo que quiero, pero a veces no eres todo lo que necesito. No es tu culpa, Mi-rin, amor mío. Soy demasiado solitario, y tú demasiado inconstante._

 _»Puede que sea así siempre, pero una cosa es segura: si de algo ha servido todo este tiempo contigo ha sido para darme cuenta de que sí puedo amar, que sí puedo confiar y que no volveré a ser el mismo después de ti. Tú puedes ser libre de todas esas ataduras que dices tener, yo no las veo, para mí siempre fuiste libre, y yo te amo por eso. Si yo soy una de esas ataduras, libérate también de mí, no lo dudes, por favor, Mi._

 _»Te amo, y lo siento mucho desde ya._

 _Yamato_

* * *

Mimi se quedó pensando, con dolor, que en una mísera hoja Yamato le decía todo aquello que no había sido capaz de decir en más de dos años. Se limpió las lágrimas con rabia, y entonces cogió sus llaves, metió la carta en su bolso y salió a buscarlo.

* * *

 **Notas: El final lo dejé medio abierto porque se me secó el cerebro y ya no quiero drama por hoy. Gracias por leer, se agradecen reviews o cartas bomba, si lo odiaron.  
**

 **Ah! Por si acaso el mote de _Mi-rin_ pertenece a la Señora Oscura Sauriens (Scripturiens para el mortal que no conozca su gran poder) y a su glorioso régimen alta gloria! (no sea que me patee el culo si no lo digo XD).*PONE VOZ DE SMEAGOL: MI-PRECIOOOOSA*(?)**


End file.
